Draco Manifesto
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: It is the first year for everyone; Draco, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.. What would happen if Draco met Hermione before she met Harry and Ron? What if he wasn't a total snob? Read now!
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

(A/N: Hullo again, here is another story that I will wish its success.. This is what I have so far and I think that I can put the second part up sometime next week because I have acting lessons, JROTC drill team, jazz band, and maybe even extended day classes because of damned chemistry advanced and geometry.. I know, I know, it sucks. This is also from a rolepaly that my friend, Julia and I are doing. She is such a wonderful person and she helps me with most of my stories, so I suggest that you pay her a visit on her page, Julia Barlett.  
  
Here it goes, this story takes place in everyone's first year, before the sorting, which leaves them to meet on the Howarts Express. Unexpected twists and turns will happen, so brace yourself! I always wanted to say that, but that is besides the point here.. -_-;; I REALLY DO HOPE that you will LOVE this story like I do and please if you are going to leave flames, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIUM! Nothing more besides that and great rave reviews! Sorry for the boring disclaimer, but you know the drill...)  
  
|Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from my story, but I do own the plot. All places, characters, and situations belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling in London, England and she has all rights to all of those things there. Julia and I own all plots and the writing here in the story. Hermione Granger and all of the girls are played by Julia Barlett and Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ronald Wealsey, and all of the boy characters are played by me, Sally Park. I write these stories without any intent of making money or even doing so in the future. They are for your enjoyment only on FanFiction.net.|  
  
|Spoilers: None, like I said, the plot is totally different. Wait.. There isn't a plot, I forget.. Heh.|  
  
|Rating: PG-13, because of sudden language, anger outbursts, and qurreling. Julia or I could use profane language in the future, so our audience is set from 13 years of age or older since that I am a 15-year-old female writer who just happens so to be stepping into the first signs of PMS all over again! ^^;;|  
  
|Summary: Draco and Hermione meet before they even arrive at Hogwarts. What will happen?!? Draco is sorted into the Gryffindor House, silmy git Severus Snape, and such. I'm not going to name anything else because you HAVE to read it for yourself! Here we go..|  
  
Draco Manifesto  
  
Draco Malfoy steps into Kings Cross, the muggle and wizard train station. He looks around for Platform 9 3/4, it's hidden behind a wall, so that muggle cannot see it. He pushs his trolley straight into the wall barrier and he's in. 'Wow..", he managed to say. His father had business to take care of, so he had come in by himself. His stature of 5'8 and a skinny body hadn't earned him any respect from other wizards, but the fact that he was a Malfoy, one of the powerful pureblood family lines, earned him his respect. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was the right hand Death Eater for the Dark Lord, who Draco did not want to follow his path in. He sighed as he pushed his trolley a bit further, until CRASH! He had crashed his trolley with another person. "I'm so sorry.."  
  
Hermione Granger walked into Platform 9 3/4 with her parents, who were muggles. She looked around, not paying any attention to the path in front of her, she crashed into someone. Hermione automaticly said, "Sorry..."  
  
Draco lifted his head up, seeing this girl that was in front of him. 'Man, she's a pretty one.', he thought to himself. He began to help her with her things before getting his things together. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that, I wasn't paying enough attention, I was amazed at this station.. The wizarding world."  
  
"I'm okay, are you. I'm sorry, I was just surprised at everything here. It's amazing." She said as she bent down to help him.  
  
Draco smiled up at her as they finished helping each other with their things. He got up and then offered a hand. "Draco Malfoy, pleasure to meet you. I'm a first year here."  
  
She took his hand, "I'm Hermione Granger. First year also." She nodded.  
  
Draco helped her up and then said warmly, "That's nice, um.. would you like to sit in an compartment with me, Hermione? If you don't want to.."  
  
Hermione smiled, "It's okay. I don't know anyone else here, so I would be happy to accompany you."  
  
Draco smiled back at her and helped her with taking their trolleys over to the loading platform. "Thank you, I don't know anyone else here that is a first year."  
  
Hermione followed him as they walked onto the train. When they sat down, she said "So...tell me about yourself."  
  
Draco scratched his head and then started. "Nothing that is interesting about me, really. I live in London and I'm attending Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Hermione grinned. "So...what house do you expect you'll be in?" She asked curiously  
  
He looked at her, grinning. "I suspect the Slytherin House because of my father. I read about it in Hogwarts : A History. How about you?"  
  
"Oh...I don't really know what house I'll be in. I expect I'll be in Gryffindor, but Ravenclaw won't be so bad. I've read Hogwarts: A History, too." She grinned.  
  
"A smart girl like you should be in Ravenclaw." He looked at her admiringly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thank you....So, your father was a slytherin?" She smiled innocently.  
  
"Anytime, yes, my father and all of his side of the family has been in the Slytherin house." He smiled back at her, gazing at her even more. 'Oh my God, this girl is so damn pretty. What to do..'  
  
Hermione smiled, looked away, and then looked back to see him gazing at her. "What is it?"   
  
Draco blushed a little bit and then said, "Just wondering why you're so pretty."  
  
Hermione grinned, "And why would you say that?"   
  
Draco looked at her even more and neared in a bit closer. "It's a fact, it's just natural for me to state facts."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione said, getting a bit uncomfortable.  
  
Draco, seeing that it was getting a bit uncomfortable for her, sat back up straight, away from her in his original position. "Sorry about that.." Draco looked down at the floor.  
  
"I...It's okay." She smiled. "It's just that we just met, you know." Hermione shrugged.  
  
He fiddled around with his fingers and then said, "I know." The train started to move suddenely, causing Hermione to lose her balance, falling on top of Draco. "Close one there. Glad that you didn't get hurt.  
  
Hermione grinned, as she tried to straighten herself up. "That's okay...weird, but okay."  
  
Draco silently laughed at the sight of Hermione trying to straighten herself up without any luck. 'Wow, the train did its job,' he thought, mentally smiling. As the lunch trolley passed by, he asked, "Hermione, would you like something off of the trolley?"  
  
"Um....sure." Hermione smiled and successfully sat up.   
  
Draco looked at her and asked, "So.. What do you want off the trolley? Get anything you want."  
  
Hermione grabbed something small and said, "Thanks." To Draco.   
  
He removed his bag full of Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons from the side of his robes and asked the lady how much everything was with getting himself a couple of sugar quills and chocolate frogs. He pulled out 5 Sickles and paid the woman, thanking her. He turned to face Hermione and then said, "Your very welcome, any time." He also handed her a couple of Sugar Quills saying, "These come in handy during class." He grinned.  
  
Hermione raised a brow at him, "Really? They don't write though, do they?" She questioned, her smart know-it-all side showing through.  
  
Draco shook his head and then said, "Of course they don't write. When you're not writing and you have a craving for some candy, you suck on the end of this." He smiled, explaining to her about Sugar Quills some more.  
  
"Oh, alright. I'm just new to this, you know." She smiled.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I've been around this stuff since I was little. I live right next to Hogsmeade, actually in a secret area of Hogsmeade." His voice went into a slight whisper.  
  
Hermione smiled wider. "Oh. That sounds like fun."   
  
Draco frowned a little bit. "Not really.. My father, you see, he is the type of dad that wants them to be exactly like them, but I refused, so they kicked me out of the house. He disowned me."  
  
"Oh..." Hermione looked down embarrased for some reason. "That must really be hard. Where will you live?"  
  
Draco looked at her with a warmer expression. "It's okay, my father gave me quite a sum of money before he disowned me and it's better for me, really it is. He is a Death Eater, you see.. One of the Dark Lord's followers and I refused to follow his path." Draco looked down at the floor of the compartment. "It's not hard at all, I'm used to it right now. They'll let me stay at Hogwarts."  
  
"Over the summer, at Hogwarts? Won't you get lonely?" She looked over at him when she spoke.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I will get lonely." Draco sighed, but then lightened his expression saying, "But what's better than being able to have the library to yourself over the summer?'  
  
Hermione grinned, "I guess you've got a point." She laughed a bit and looked out the window.  
  
She glanced over at him, then back out the window. 'OMG, he is so cute. Really nice too.' She thought, as she sighed.  
  
Draco smiled back at her, warmly once more. He chuckled and looked out the window, seeing the wizard school in the distance. 'We're almost there,' he thought. 'It is unbelievable that Hermione is this beautiful.'  
  
Hermione sighed and without turning to look at him said, "I suppose that if you'll be Slytherin we won't see eachother much..."   
  
Draco looked at her in an odd expression, but then smiled. "I guess you're right, but I might be able to convince the Sorting Hat.. I'm nothing like my father."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah..." She said in a sort of zoned out, dreamy voice. She looked at him and managed to fake a smile.  
  
Draco smiled at her and then said, "Yeah.." He smiled at her thinking, 'This girl has got to be the one for me.'  
  
Hermione stood up and cleared her throat. "Well, I had better go and change into my robes. We'll be arriving soon." She managed a smile and then proceeded to leave.  
  
"Same here." He got up to go and change in the boys' lavatories.  
  
Hermione went and changed, when she was done, the train had slowed greatly. She walked slowly back to compartment she was in. A few minutes later, she got off and proceeded to the boats with the rest of the first years.  
  
Draco changed into a fresh set of robes and he had gelled his hair back again since it had messed up a little bit on the bumpy train ride. He proceeded to leave the Hogwarts Express and got into one of the boats that led them to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Hermione gasped at the beauty of the castle that was Hogwarts. Within minutes, the first years were gathered inside the Great Hall waiting to be sorted.  
  
Draco looked up in awe at the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. 'Enchanted to look like real candles, floating. Wow.' He had read about it in Hogwarts : A History. He stood in the mass of first years to become sorted.  
  
As Hermione's name was called, she stepped up and the hat was placed on her head. She was trembling with nervousness. Finally she heard the hat call out 'Gryffindor' and she slowly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside a red haired boy. She anxiously watched to see Draco sorted.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ron Wealsey, how about yours?", the red-haired boy asked.  
  
Hermione turned to him. "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him.  
  
As Draco's name was called, he stepped up to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his head, but it looked like it was having much difficulty placing him. He prayed mentally to not place him in Slytherin. The Sorting Hat responded, "You can be great in Slytherin, but if your sure, Gryffindor!" He gasped in awe and thanked the hat, silently. He strided over towards the Gryffindor table as the other Gryffindors cheered and clapped for his sorting. He saw Hermione and went over to sit next to her. "Hello, I guess I was right about my sorting." He smiled.  
  
Hermione turned and stared blankly as Draco was sorted. 'Gryffindor...' She shrugged, who knew. "Yeah, I guess you were." Hermione smiled.  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Nice to meet you, Hermione. This is my friend, Harry Potter." He said this as he pointed to the raven-black haired boy next to him.  
  
Draco gasped. "The Harry Potter? The-Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Hermione looked blankly at Harry. "Holy Cricket. It's nice to meet you Harry." She smiled.  
  
Draco grinned at Hermione. 'How could I be in Gryffindor? That's not possible, but at least I can stay out of trouble this way.'  
  
Harry blushed heavily and then stuttered out, "Nice to meet you, too. You two are the fifth and sixth students who have said that."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and said, "Draco Malfoy, nice to be of your acquinatance." He stretched his hand out across the table towards Harry.  
  
Harry took his hand and shook it. "My pleasure."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm not into public appearances anyways. I like to see what's inside." Hermione smiled at all three boys.  
  
Harry smiled weakly and then responded, "It's quite alright, Hermoine."  
  
"Well, I didn't expect to make friends this fast, but who knows." Hermione couldn't help but smiling.  
  
He smiled even more and then said, "Yeah, who knew?"  
  
Hermione looked into Harry's deep green eyes and smiled. 'What are you doing, Hermione?' She thought to herself and then thought, 'What? Just because Draco flirted with me doesn't mean he owns me.' Hermione looked down at her hands which were still shaking with nervousness.  
  
Harry looked down at the table as the food appeared for the feast as soon as the Headmaster called out for the feast to start. He blushed at seeing that Hermione was looking at him in that manner.  
  
Draco thought, 'I guess I have some competition, but oh well.. Hermione's a very cool girl..' Draco began to eat dinner.  
  
Hermione picked up her fork absentmindedly as she started to eat. She glanced first at Ron, then Harry, then Draco, then back down to her plate.  
  
Ron gulped and then started to pierce through half the plate of chicken wings. "Ron, it's okay. Calm down," his brother Fred said. Ron nodded and kept eating.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron, "What's wrong?" She said concernedly.  
  
"Nothing is wrong," he managed out as he stopped eating, taking a sip of the pumpkin juice in the goblet in front of him. "I'm just really hungry." He grinned.  
  
Harry laughed, watching Ron scarf down half the food in front of him. "Ron, man, you're going to get an upset stomach tonight if you don't slow down."  
  
Ron grinned and slowed down a bit.  
  
Draco managed a muffled laugh watching Ron eat. He lost his appetite just watching the bloke eat. 'Wow, that boy can eat.'''  
  
Hermione laughed, "You're funny." She quickly added, "in a good way." She smiled at Ron.  
  
Ron grinned.  
  
In between bites of her food, Hermione looked up at Harry, "So. Tell me about yourself."  
  
Harry looked up at her and said, "What's there to say? I almost died, I'm here with a scar." He laughed at his own joke. He then continued, "My mum and dad were Lily Evans and James Potter, they were both in Gryffindor. They were both.. murdered by You-Know-Who, so I was sent to live with my muggle relatives when I was young. Now, I'm here."  
  
"Nothing I didn't already know." Hermione laughed.   
  
Harry laughed with her and then proceeded to finish his dinner.  
  
When finished, Hermione glanced at Ron, who was still eating, and shook her head playfully. Soon, the feast was over...  
  
Ron finished eating, belching loudly. "Excuse me," he managed, embarrsed.  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
Draco looked shocked at his behavior, but then laughed.  
  
Hermione laughed as Dumbledore told the prefects to show them to their dormitories. When they were in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione gasped. It was big and beautiful...  
  
Draco, Ron, and Harry all gasped at the comoon room and they all went up into their rooms.  
  
"Good night, Hermoine," Draco mouthed over to Hermione before he was pushed up the stairs.  
  
Hermione slowly walked up the stairs to her room. Hermione looked over at Draco and smiled. She walked into her room, and collapsed onto the bed, asleep.  
  
Draco fell asleep, thinking of Hermione.  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke bright and early, and walked down to the common room. She sat in a big chair by the fireplace.  
  
Draco got up and took a nice, long shower. He had his own room, surprisingly because the numbers in boys weren't all evened out. He put on a nice, fresh set of Gryffindor robes on and went downstairs with his schoolbag. He had a copy of Hogwarts : A Revised History in hand as he saw Hermione alreayd awake, sitting in a chair. He crept over and whispered, "Good morning." He grinned.  
  
Hermione glanced at him and smiled. "Good Morning, I see you've gotten ready for the day."  
  
He nodded, sitting down, opening his brand-new copy of Hogwarts : A Revised History, glancing at the first page.  
  
"You've got the revised history of Hogwarts! That is so unfair!!!" She grinned.  
  
He grinned as he pulled out another copy of the same book, handing to Hermione. "Got this for you. Thought you might have wanted it."  
  
Hermione grinned wider. "Oh my god!!! Thank you." She pulled him into a hug without thinking.   
  
Draco was surprised by the hug, but hugged her back saying, "Your welcome."  
  
Hermione pulled away and smiled innocently. "Umm...sorry bout that."   
  
"It's fine, it was nice." He grinned, looking at her already blushing face. 'She's very cute,' he thought.  
  
"Um...Thanks I guess." She shook her head with embarrasment  
  
He went over and sat down next to her saying, "Your welcome, yet once again." He smiled, thinking, 'Maybe I should ask her out..'  
  
Hermione just smiled, not saying a word.   
  
She looked down at the floor and kindof bit her bottom lip. She glanced sideways at him and wondered what he was thinking.  
  
Draco looked at her and thought, 'God, I don't know what to do, I've never known not what to do before.' He looked at her beautiful brown eyes and then said, "Hermione, I know that we don't know each other very well, but would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped "What?" She had heard him, and everything, that was just the only thing she could say at the moment. She was pretty much speechless.  
  
Draco looked at her and then stood up. "Um.. I guess that's a no.. I'll see you later, I've got to go to the library." He dashed out of the room.  
  
'Damn you Hermione.' She thought to herself. She walked out of the room and into the library where she saw him sitting at a table. She sat down and didn't say anything, just looked at him.  
  
Draco sat there, looking through old potions books and such, but then sensed that someone was watching him.  
  
"Um...Hi?" She said uncertainly.  
  
He looked up and then replied, "Hi.."  
  
Hermione managed a smile, "I um...didn't mean to run you off back there."   
  
Draco smiled and then said, "It's okay.. I understand."  
  
"No you don't understand..." She shook her head.  
  
He looked up at her attentively. "What don't I understand? I would like to know.." He looked at her concerned.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I never said I didn't want to um...go..go with you." She looked down at the table in front of her.  
  
He smiled warmly and got up. "Then you want to go, Hermoine?"  
  
"I think so..." She looked up at him and smiled.   
  
He smiled and then gave her a quick hug, not knowing what he was doing. He looked at her and then said, "I'm sorry about that." He smiled mentally and thought, 'Yes!'  
  
Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and nodded, "It's okay, Draco. It's perfectly okay..."  
  
Draco shrugged in embarrasement and then he sat back down to his books.  
  
Hermione stood up and smiled. "I think I'll go now...." She said uncomfortably.  
  
He looked at her and then said, "Okay, I'll talk to you later." He smiled, burying his face in his book.  
  
Hermione left the room and when she got back to the GCR she sat down in a chair and sighed. 'I can't believe it...' She thought happily.  
  
He finished up a few more pages and went outside into the school grounds. He put his things on a boulder and then leaned up against an oak tree, staring out into the dark waters of the lake sitting before him. 'Hermione..', he thought. 'If only you knew...' He smiled.  
  
Hermione sighed, She walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts to find Draco there. She crept up behind him and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco was startled a bit as he turned to see who it was. There she was, Hermione. "Oh hello.. Nothing relaly special, just standing here, doing nothing." He smiled warmly at her.  
  
Hermione smiled, "You looked like you were worried about something, though. Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Draco assured her that he was okay. "I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?" She grinned and looked at him inquiringly.  
  
He looked at her and then said, "You." He grinned.  
  
"Is there anything else you EVER think about?" She said playfully.  
  
He looked like he was pondering for a while and then he said, "Yes."  
  
"So there IS something you think about besides me? That's surprising." She grinned  
  
"I wouldn't find it very surprising." Draco smirked.  
  
"I do. What else do you think about besides me?" She looked up at him innocently  
  
"I think about how we first met, how beautiful you are, how cute you look when you blush, and some other things." He grinned mischieviously.  
  
Hermione blushed and looked up at him. "Oh..." She giggled a bit.  
  
He smiled and then moved closer towards her, reaching for her hand.  
  
Hermione let him hold her and and she looked off to the side. "So...." She said a bit uncomfortable but more comfortable than usual.  
  
He shut her up by pressing his lips against hers in a warm, comforting kiss. He secretly wanted her to kiss him back, but then thought that he wasn't the only guy in the world. 'God, I love you,' he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione pulled back slightly, unexpecting this, she looked very surprised.   
  
He stopped and then said, "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have done that." He let go of her hand and leaned back against the tree once more in his original position.  
  
Hermione took his face in her hands and kissed his lips gently, but deeply. When the kiss was broken, she smiled. "You just took me by surprise the first time."  
  
Draco looked at her in surprise, after the kiss he had fallen backwards. "Wow, you took me by surprise this time."  
  
Hermione laughed at him playfully. "You gonna be okay?"   
  
He grinned as he bounced back up to his feet. "I'm going to be just fine, just going to be hyperventilating for the rest of my life."  
  
Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will be." She said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh, I KNOW I will be." He smiled as he looked back at her.  
  
"Whatever." She grinned as she grabbed his hand, holding it in hers.  
  
He smiled as he held onto to her hand tight. "So.. I guess that I don't have to say it now." He grinned, scratching his head with his slender fingers.  
  
"What?" She looked at him, the clueless look was a first for her.  
  
"Oh nothing.. You would freak if I told you now anyway."  
  
Hermione grinned. "Are you trying to say...." Her voice trailed off as she looked up into his eyes.  
  
He stared deep into her eyes, trying to send the message to her mentally.  
  
Hermione's eyes got big. "Draco..."   
  
He looked in her eyes even more as he put his arms around her slender waist. "Hermione.."  
  
"We've just recently met, you know." She smiled.  
  
"I know, I guess I can say love at first sight." He smiled back at her.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I guess you could say I feel the same way..."  
  
Draco looked at her blush and then said, "Like I said, very cute when you blush." He smiled.  
  
"Oh shut up." She said, embarrasedly.  
  
"You'll have to shut me up."  
  
"Oh really? What if I just don't want to, what if I would rather listen to you talk than shut you up?"   
  
Draco raised a brow. "Wow, that's a first. Someone actually likes listening to me.  
  
"I like hearing your voice." Hermione looked at him innocently.  
  
Draco looked down at her and then said, "I like hearing your voice much more." He grinned.  
  
"Well, DUH!!! Everyone does."   
  
Draco raised a brow once again.  
  
"What? It's only the truth." She grinned.  
  
He closed in and then brushed his lips against hers, taking her lips in for another amazingly, deep kiss.  
  
Hermione returned the kiss lovingly. When it was over she said, "Draco, I love you so much." She blushed as she said this.  
  
Draco gaped for a second and then realized that he wanted her to say this. "Hermione, I don't know what to say.." Draco looked at her, bringing his hand up to her face, brushing some hair away from her face. "I love you, too."  
  
Hermione looked down, "I think we should go inside." She said as it started to rain. She looked up at him with wet hair and rain dripping off of her face.   
  
Draco nodded quickly and then grabbed his schoolbag, which was now very wet. He held her hand and they ran inside the building, laughing.  
  
When they got into the Great Hall she looked at him and laughed, "That was fun.."  
  
Draco laughed and then replied, "It was indeed and since we're already in here, we should have some breakfast." He smiled as he led her towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Hermione sat down as Ron and Harry looked at them awkwardly because they were all wet. Hermione smiled at them and started to eat something.  
  
Draco grinned nervously as he started to eat. He held Hermoine's hand underneath the table as a gesture.  
  
Hermione glanced up at Draco and held his hand. She grinned as she took another bite. 'Wonder what's with him...' She thought  
  
'Wow, I shouldn't have done that, shit...', he thought to himself, cursing wildly at himself, mentally. He looked over to Hermoine and then blushed lightly, but not enough to notice.  
  
Hermione laughed slightly, and looked down at her hand that Draco was holding. She smiled and thought, 'Wow, I'm actually in love.' She looked over at Draco suspiciously though, she still wondered what was with him earlier.  
  
He glanced over at Hermione and then thought to himself, 'This girl is the most amazing person that I've ever met. I can't believe this.. I'm in love with her...'  
  
Hermione bit her lip as she saw Draco look at her. She wondered what brought her to like him so much.   
  
Draco looked at her like she was an angel that had an angelic light flowing through her entire body. 'Hello....', he thought dreamily. 'I'm going to ask her out soon.. Even though it has been kind of implied.'  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed, "What are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
Draco looked away and released her hand. "Um.. err.." Harry and Ron stared at the two of them for a really long time.. "Is there something going on between the two of you that Ron and I don't know about?"  
  
"Well, um..." Hermione smiled innocently and looked to Draco for help.  
  
He looked nervous as he looked at Ron and Harry, back and forth and then looked at Hermione and then asked, "Hermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, though she had been expecting this, and her mouth then curved into a smile. Hermione was speechless, but she nodded.  
  
Draco looked at her lovingly as the two other boys looked at them in awe and with their jaws dropped. "What?", Draco said turning to them.  
  
Harry put his jaw in place and then stuttered out, "N..oth..ing."  
  
Ron did the same.  
  
Hermione grinned, "I was waiting for you to ask that..."   
  
Draco blushed quite a bit, but then looked at her again, saying, "Been waiting to ask you that.." He smiled.  
  
Harry and Ron quickly exited the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Harry, "Hm...wonder whats with them." She shrugged, blushed, and quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Draco looked at her and then grinned. "I have Double Potions next, you?"  
  
"Well, seeing as we're in the same house and year, I guess I have Double Potions too." She smiled.  
  
He smiled back and then told her that she should have some lunch.  
  
"I'm not really hungry." She shrugged.  
  
"Okay then, want to go back into the common room because we should change into some dry robes." He laughed.  
  
Hermione giggled, "Sounds good to me." She got up and proceeded out of the Great Hall and up to the GCR.  
  
Draco grinned and followed her out.  
  
Hermione ran up and into the Common room. She walked through the portrait of the fat lady and looked around the room.  
  
Draco grinned even more as he followed Hermoine upstairs into the Gryffindor Tower and into their common room. 'Damn, she's fast,' he thought as he saw Hermione stop abruptly. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Hermione turned and looked at him. "Nothing, I was just tired of running around in wet clothes." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and began to walk up to the girls common room.   
  
Draco laughed and also ran up into his own room to change into some new robes. He sighed happily as he did so, thinking about Hermione and what they had between them. "God, I love her," he said to himself.  
  
Hermione changed into another set of robes. She walked out and into the common room, thinking about Draco and how she felt about him. She sat down in a chair by the fireplace.  
  
Draco hurried to change and also grabbing his Potions books. He literally ran downstairs to find Hermoine sitting there in a comfortable chair, staring into the fireplace. He sat down in a chair next to her and said, "Thinking I see?"  
  
"Yes, actually." She smiled, "Aren't I always thinking?" She looked at him lovingly.  
  
"Hmm.. I don't know." He grinned innocently.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, shut up." She said playfully.  
  
"Sure, anything for you." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips which he desired to so much. He wrapped his arms around her, gently and lightly.  
  
She kissed him back, passionately, warmly, and desiredly. When the kiss was broken she grinned, "That was.....wow."   
  
"It doesn't have to end there," he said softly as he leaned in again, pulling her in closer, inch by inch.  
  
Hermione smiled, but pulled away. "Let's save that until later. Right now we have Potions."  
  
Draco nodded and helped her up from the seat. "May I?", he said, offering his hand.  
  
"Certainly." She extended her hand to him.  
  
Draco held her hand and they exited the common room and headed towards the Potions dungeon.  
  
Hermione grinned as passersby watched them. Hermione shook her head and walked into the dungeon, taking a seat beside Ron leaving a seat open for Draco beside her.  
  
Draco smiled as he sat beside her. 'I wonder who our teacher is going to be..'  
  
Hermione flashed a smile to Harry and Ron, then looked back to Draco and smiled. Just then the professor walked in, he had black greasy hair and looked as if he weren't the nicest person you could meet.  
  
Draco cringed in his seat. 'Severus Snape is our teacher? Ugh..I hate him.' He then faced Hermione for a reaction.  
  
Hermione looked disgustedly at their teacher. "Who is that man?" She looked to Draco for an answer.   
  
Draco's bottom lip trembled as he spoke the name, "Severus Snape." He used to be a Death Eater and now was an enemy to his father, so he decided to try and be nice to his professor now. After all, Lucius wasn't going to escape Azkaban anytime soon.  
  
"Oh. He doesn't look very nice, not nice looking at all." She shook her head as she looked back to the teacher.  
  
"You have to give him that, but he is an okay person. He used to be a Death Eater, but now is a great enemy to my father, which is great because I hate the bastard that I have called my father."  
  
"Oh." Hermione smiled understandingly. "I'll try to be nice then." She laughed slightly and quietly.  
  
Draco smiled pleasantly, silently proud that Snape was their instructor. Snape went on explaining everything that was to go on in his class, what was tolerated and what was not. Honestly, there was more that he did not tolerate. Draco smirked.  
  
Hermione boredly, but attentively listened to her instructor talk. She glanced over to Draco and grinned. She loved the way he looked right now. For some reason he looked really good right now, better than normal. She stared longingly at him.  
  
Draco felt a pair of eyes, goggling over him and smiled mentally knowing that it was Hermione looking at him. He continued to listen to Snape as he was explaining the first potion of the year, the Voice Potion. Snape began to discuss the ingredients of the potion while the students got their cauldrons ready to brew the complicated potion.  
  
Hermione broke out of her daze and she listened to the ingredients of the voice potion. She sometimes glanced back over at Draco and thought to herself about the two of them together. She glanced over at Ron and smiled.  
  
Draco smiled subconsciously at Hermione as he went over to the student supply cabinet to grab their ingredients including some gillyweed and such. He brought them back over to their table, watching their cauldron bubble with some of the pre-started ingredients that Hermione had already had going.  
  
Hermione looked to Draco, "So. We need something of each others..." She looked at him questioningly.  
  
He nodded, grabbing two vials to put some of the potion in and also a ladle. He carefully scooped some of the potion out to each vial, enough for 30 minutes of potion. Draco pulled outa silvery-blond hair from his head and put it inside Hermione's potion and gestured for her to do the same.  
  
Hermione sighed, but pulled out a piece of her brown hair. She put it in Draco's potion and picked up hers to drink it.   
  
Draco thought, 'Why is she sighing?' He shrugged and gulped down the potion and spoke a minute later. "Hermione?" Hermione's voice came out of his mouth. He covered his mouth up with his right hand and then mentally screamed. It was frightening to aquire your girlfriend's voice for thirty minutes.  
  
Hermione laughed, but what came out was the laugh of Draco. Her eyes got big and she sat down. "OMG, I sound funny."   
  
Draco raised a brow saying, "Man, don't I sound sexy as ever before? Look at me, I'm Ickle Perfect Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all," he teased. "You know I'm just joking, sweetheart," he added quickly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know what you are talking about. I think my voice sounds good. You are the one with the funky voice that I have to put up with for 30 minutes."  
  
Draco growled in a low tone, as a joke of course and then looked at Hermoine in a glare that was also a joke, but those were his signiture glares.  
  
"I have been very offended by my own girlfriend and now I'm stuck with this high-pitched voice for the next hmm.. twenty-five minutes."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I do NOT have a highpitched voice." She glared at him and shook her head.  
  
"Really now, sweet?" He crossed his arms and pretended to be Hermione and he started to mock her. "Hullo, I'm Hermoine Granger and I have the most high-pitched voice in the Gryffindor House and in all of Hogwarts!" He sneered, playfully.  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped, "Oh, I see." She leaned against the nearest wall, as Draco would, and said. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. I have the most boring and intoxicating voice ever."  
  
Draco was appaulled as he continued. "Nice to meet you Draco. That is such a nice name, not boring and uncommon as my name, Hermione. Who would even name their child Hermione? I mean, really? I'm embarrased to be even to have not changed my name!" He grinned striding over towards her.  
  
Hermione glared playfully at him. "Boring and uncommon? Listen to my name, it sounds as if I was named by a total prat. Oh wait I was."  
  
Draco sneered at her, playfully. "Named by a total prat? I was name by a muggleborn and listen to my name, it is as if some one was drunk when they were naming me!"  
  
"Well, at least you have parents who care about you." Hermoine shot back.  
  
"Well, at least your parents have millions, so that they can even retire at their young age right now!", Draco shot back in frustration.  
  
"At least you were actually raised by someone who cares, and someone who actually loves you!"   
  
He looked hurt and then he went over and sat back in his seat. 'So true.. I was never loved until I met you Hermione, if only you knew.... how much I do love you. How I thrive in your love and want to swim in it..' He sighed and then got over it in about a few seconds and then said to himself, "Damn you, Malfoy!" His voice returned at the end of his swearing.  
  
Hermione walked slowly back to her seat and sat down, facing Ron who was just now getting his own voice back.   
  
Hermione had her back to Draco. She didn't know why but she didn't feel as if she could talk to him right now. She sighed as she smiled at Ron who just sat down.  
  
Draco sighed in his seat as Snape was grading the Gryffindors and Slytherins on their potions. "Excellent Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, class dismissed, all of you knowing that your homework is 10 inches of parchment on the potion." He waved to class away and Draco picked his things up and walked out of the now colder dungeon.  
  
Ron looked at her and said, "Something wrong, Hermione?"  
  
"Draco." She simply answered as she slowly gathered up her books and proceeded to walk out with Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron frowned, "What did he do to you?" Harry listened in. "What happened?"  
  
Draco was seen in the distance, walking by himself outside into the grounds into the now pouring rain. He put a waterproof charm on his schoolbag and books and pieces of parchment as he walked out towards the tree he had been leaning against that same morning.  
  
"We were playing around and he said some things about my parents, and I said some things about his parents..." She smiled guiltily.  
  
Ron laughed, "Is that it?" Harry laughed also and then looked at Draco exiting out into the wet, pouring weather. "Uh oh. Draco's going to catch a horrible cold in that weather.."  
  
"I know. I must have hurt his feelings though..." She looked down to the ground for a moment then looked back up. "You want to come with me to get him?"   
  
Ron and Harry looked at her and Harry said, "We can't help you there, he's YOUR boyfriend, not ours and it's better if you go to him by yourself. HE might insult us to death. At least you can get back at him." They grinned and ran off into the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she slowly exited the building out into the pouring rain.   
  
She looked around and saw the figure of Draco in the distance. She took a deep breath and began to walk over to him.  
  
Draco wanted to collapse. His painful memories came back to him in flashbacks. His carefully gelled hair was now a mess around his head and his pale complexion made him invisible or nearly in the pouring rain from the skies above. He looked out towards the lake, experiencing terrible, hurtful flashbacks. His mother being beaten, him being beaten, his father being a Death Eater...  
  
A female figure was seen coming at him in the distance. Hermione slowly walked up and stood beside him. "You okay?"  
  
He raised his face slowly towards her. She was wet from the falling rain droplets from the cloud above. He did not reply, but just looking at his face could tell what was wrong with him. More flashbacks came to his mind. His father threatening him with death if he refused to serve the Dark Lord, his mother wanting him to runaway from home, his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, his father... He wanted to scream, escape from this nightmare. The only good thing that had happened to him was having Hermione to himself as his friend and girlfriend. He wanted to kick the thoughts out of his mind and blocked them all out. It was like a Pensive Charm, all of the trapped, bad memories, he was reliving them in his mind.  
  
Hermione winced at the look his face held. She looked to the ground, "Why don't you come inside. You shouldn't be out here in the rain."   
  
'But I AM in the rain, don't you see, Hermione? Doesn't anyone see? I've been out in the rain for almost eleven years now..', he thought. He wanted to shout and scream for help, for he was trapped within this gruesome nightmare that was never-ending. He was trapped, inside the Pensive hellhole. He wanted to block out the thoughts, but the more he tried, he couldn't. He dropped to his knees, face staring towards the ground. He fell more silent as ever. 'What is happening to me?', he thought as he relieved everything.  
  
Hermione watched in horror as he fell. "Draco..." She bent down and tried to help him up, but couldn't. "Please come inside." Her eyes were glossy with tears.  
  
Horror-stricken, he let out a yell towards the endless night sky, hoping that his scream would get trapped inside a vortex, looking never to return to him ever again, to never haunt him again. To free him from this nightmare, no, to set him free of his former life. To let him start a brand-new life as Draco Alexander Malfoy, and not as the old Draco Malfoy. He stared at Hermoine, a blank expression wiped across his face, fearing everything that had ever happened before in his life. 'Why am I acting like this? I'm hurting the only person that I love besides my mother.. Mother... Help me, please. Mother, please take the pain away from me, please hold them back and trap them inside a black hole forever, knowing never to return to bother me ever again, please mum.. I beg of you.. Just like you tried to do ever since I was a little child, a baby even.. Take these memories, no these fears and horrors to be gone from my mind, Mother. Narcissa, I ask of you mentally, and please.. I need you, Mother,' he thought, pain stricken with an emotional illness. He looked up at Hermione's eyes, they were glossy with unecessary tears that he had caused, not on purpose, no yes it was on purpose. It was all of his fault, for he was Draco Lucius Malfoy, not Draco Alexander Malfoy. He let out a muffled, yet frustrated groan, harshly, but softly whispering, "Help me, Hermoine... I can't take it anymore.." He clawed at the ground in frustration, rage, and in confusion. He was trapped inside this world of hate, anger, and filth, what did he do to ever deserve this? What did he ever do? He was born amongst the Malfoys, the most respected pureblood family to ever lay their feet in the wizarding world, but yet they were so damn evil. "What the hell am I going to do, Hermoine?", he asked in a hoarse, but tense whisper. "What am I going to do, Hermione? What?" He was bewildered, what was this? 'I'm going insane, yes.. That's it, there is none other explaination. Yes, I'm losing my sanity once and for all.. Draco, no! Don't do this.. You are strong, you can overcome this obstacle that has been laid out in front of you. You avioded and stayed away from the wrong path that your father took, and you can overcome this with your girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Come on, hold out, think of yourself and what you have gone through...'  
  
(A/N: Hehe, like I said, please read and review!! ^^ Also, next chapter(s) coming soon, hopefully by next week!) 


	2. In the Hospital Wing

Draco Manifesto Chapter Two  
  
(A/N: Thank you for those few reviews, but I'd rather not get critized for my writing. ^^;; I mean really, I said that most of this would be from my imagination and such, but you people are so damn hypocritical.. Oh my. Bloody hell, here is the next chapter which is rather short because Julia and I haven't got a chance to talk lately, enjoy. No flames.)  
  
Hermione watched him in horror. As tears started to streak down her face, "What are you talking about Draco?" She knelt down beside him, mud covering her knees, she couldn't figure out what was so wrong with him. She didn't know how to comprehend this. "Draco, what's wrong with you?" She asked   
  
with curiosity and fear in her voice.  
  
He slowly lifted his face towards Hermione and replied softly, "Memories, Hermione. Bad ones. Flashbacks." He held his face in his hands and sobbed. His life was miserable until he met Hermione, but even though she was right there beside him, he didn't know what to say or do. 'Is fucking hell freezing over yet? Draco Alexander Malfoy is crying his little of a heart he has out..' His thoughts haunted him even more as he tried to face Hermione. 'No, this can't be happening. Forget the past, Draco, and move on with your life. You don't need this crap at all.. You don't need it.'  
  
"What do you mean, memories? Can't you just let them go?" Her voice cracked with the sadness that was held deep inside herself. She bit her lip cautiously, wondering what the answer to this question would be.  
  
Draco kept his face buried and didn't want to tell Hermione anything at the moment. He might hurt her, telling her things that she shouldn't find out about him now, later maybe, but definetely not now. 'Must not tell Hermione.. It'll ruin everything... It'll crush her. Don't do it, Malfoy. Keep yourself together.' He raised his head and said, barely audible, "I can't.. Painful memories...'  
  
"Okay, I understand." She took a deep breath and looked at his face for some sort of clue, or hint, as to what he meant. "Just...just come inside with me. Get out of this rain."  
  
Draco nodded, silently, getting up with his schoolbag. 'No, you don't understand, I wish you did. I will be able to tell you everything someday, I promise..' He walked slowly back into the school building. He had no more classes left, so he had the rest of the night off. 'What is happening to me?' He thought and thought as he sat down. 'Fucking bloody holy shit! Voldemort's back! He's trying to fucking use me through making me hurt through my damned hurtful thoughts from the past. Damn bloody Lucius, you fucking bastard! I'll kill you if it is the last thing that I do!' He was furious, but he silently growled at his fucking father that had caused him all of the pain in the past. 'Fuck yourself, Lucius and go to hell,' he thought as he smirked evily.  
  
Hermione sat down in her usual chair by the fireplace. She gave him a puzzled look as he sat there thinking. 'This isn't like him...He's worried about something, something much more than what he is telling me.' She sat there studying his facial expressions wonderingly.  
  
'Bastards like you deserve to go to hell, Lucius. I will NOT serve Voldemort, that fucking asshole. I will NOT go onto the Dark Side, I will kill you all.. Bellatrix, Wormtail, and you.. and of course, Voldemort. Yes, little Voldie.. You will DIE in my hands, you filthy bastard! You killed my friend's parents, too, didn't you fucker?!? I HATE YOU! I WILL NOT be your heir!!!!!' Draco sat stiffly in front of the fireplace, totally ignoring Hermione, but not purposely. 'I will kill all of you who are on the Dark Side if it is the last thing that I fucking do before I die! Even in death, I will murder you all....' He laughed hysterically, mentally. 'What in the bloody hell..' He felt a staggering pain within his head and he felt a huge headache coming on. "Oh shit...'  
  
Hermione jumpeed as he suddenly spoke. "What's wrong?"   
  
He grabbed his head in pain and stuttered out, "Migraine, will you help me up to the hospital wing, sweetheart?" He yelled out quietly in pain.  
  
"Yeah...yeah, sure." She nodded her head quickly and got up to help him out of the room. When they reached the hospital wing she followed Draco in...  
  
Draco walked in to be greeted by Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"What's wrong, dearie? Oh my.. Bad migraine?"  
  
Draco nodded and then frustratedly yelled out in pain again, but muted this time almost.  
  
Hermione winced as she watched her boyfriend go through this awful pain.  
  
Madam Pomfrey helped him into a hospital bed and handed him some aspirin, muggle medicine. "Now, Mr. Malfoy, you take two of these tonight and two in the morning if you need them and then you may leave." She turned to Hermione and then said, "You might want to leave for the night, this one is in for a rough night. You may come back in the morning." Madam Pomfrey left the Infirmary, swiftly.  
  
Draco nodded and took the two, round white pills with a swig of water. He felt the pain swell down a little bit and he sighed, feeling a bit better. 'What the hell is going on here? Migraine? Wow,' he thought as he waved good-bye to Hermione, silently thanking her.  
  
Hermione nodded to Madam Pomfrey and looked back to Draco. "I'll come by in the morning first thing to check on you. I don't like leaving you here by yourself but it will be for the best." She smiled and turned to leave.  
  
Draco replied softly, "Okay, see you in the morning," and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Hermione left the room, went up to her room, and sat down on her bed thinking of the nights events. She slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning, she took a quick shower, got dressed, and left for the hospital wing.  
  
Draco was still asleep. Madam Pomfrey had actually mixed in a dreamless sleeping potion to the pills to help her patients.  
  
Hermione readied herself for anything that might happen as she slowly walked in. She walked over and sat beside his bed, seeing that he was still asleep. She sighed and looked at his no longer troubled face. If only he could tell her what was bothering him. She took his hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb.  
  
(A/N: Please do not flame me. Please, it is my wish that you pleasant people do not flame me..) 


End file.
